So much for running away…
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: AAMRN.'"What are you doing outside the castle!"He whispered looking around trying to make sure nobody e smiled,"Exploring!Care to show me around?"He raised an eyebrow,"What makes you think I would?"She smirked,"I sign your paycheck,remember?"He blinked,"Oh yeah."Just some shameless fluff,no name AU.


**A/N{01-09-2015}Virtual cookies to however figures who the mystery man is ; )**

**Disclaimer:Just a random girl with no life and not enough money to afford a freaking Pikachu sweater…**

**Ages:Pesant 19 Princess 18 Mystery Man 22**

* * *

><p>"I'm old enough to go outside the castle!"<p>

"No you're not!You can't leave until you're married!"

"Isn't 18 years enough?"

She was frustrated,but she wasn't backing down.

He looked at her,she was the life of the kingdom,the rightful heir to the throne…but she just didn't understand the circumstances of the situation.

"Go to your room."

Her eyes widened,"We're not done with this conversation!"

"Oh I think we are,now go to your room."

"But-"

"I said go to your ROOM!"

She glared at him,and ran to her room near tears.

It's just wasn't fair,it never was…

* * *

><p>She was going to leave.<p>

Tonight.

Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>She opened the door quietly and looked side to side then walked back in.<p>

_Am I ready?_

Food,check…handkerchief,check…money,check…knife,check…extra clothes,check.

_I'm ready._

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath,she couldn't go back now.<p>

It was pretty late,but there were people around with lights,and it looked pretty festive.

It was utterly _beautiful_.

She walked around,some people looked at her with confused guessed it was because she was a new knew each other right?

She stopped.

Everyone knew each other…and knew where every thing was…where was _she_ going again?

She looked around,"Um…"

She spotted a random person walking by,"Excuse me!"

She ran over once he stopped.

"Do you know where the nearest place I could stay is at?"

"Um…You could easily stay at my house!"He got on his knees and held her hands with hearts in his eyes.

She sweatdroped."Well…actually I think I'll stay under a bridge…"

She tried to slip her hand out of his,but he held on tight.

"Oh,I insist!Now I must insist again,how old are you?!"

She looked around,why wasn't anyone helping her?!

"I'm eighteen…"She almost fell,when he left her hand as if she had a deadly contagious disease that guarantied a very slow and painful death.

"Oh,I must be mistaken I thought you were older."

She blinked,"Okay…"

"I'm sorry ma'm,but I don't know I'm just in town for a visit."

She stared at him blankly,"You just…nevermind."

After the mysterious man apologized again he left.

_What a weirdo…_

* * *

><p>After she explored some more,without asking for directions out of fear of the past situation happening again,she spotted a guy probably not much older than she was looking at a piece of paper in his hands.<p>

_Do I know him?He kind of looks like…_

He looked up and the moment their eyes caught he came straight over.

"What are you doing outside the castle?!"He whispered looking around trying to make sure nobody heard them.

She smiled,"Exploring!Care to show me around?"

He raised an eyebrow,"What makes you think I would?"

She smirked,"I sign your paycheck,remember?"

He blinked,"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>…And that was how he ended up being her guide through the town...<p>

He sighed after knowing her for over 5 years you'd think he would of known what would happen.

"Is it always this festive at night?"

He turned around and laughed at her wonderstruck expression.

"Only when there's a festival."

Her eyes widened,"There's a festival right now?"

He looked at her a tad confused,"Well...yeah there's a festival every year today."

She frowned,"Every year?"

He frowned himself,"Yeah...didn't you know that?"

She sighed,"Not really.I'm not really out of the castle much..."

He looked at her then smiled,"Well you're out now,and I'm gonna make sure that you have a time you won't forget for a _long_ time."

She looked at him and wondered what could possibly be going through his head at this moment,but she didn't have time to think as he took her hand and ran to Mew knows where.

* * *

><p>"Should we really be doing this?"<p>

He looked behind him then smiled,"Are you having fun?"

She looked down,"Well…"

He sighed and grabbed her shoulders,"We have to do this."

They looked each other in the eyes,she gave,"Fine…"

He cheered.

* * *

><p>"Um…can I still back out from this?"<p>

He smirked,"Nope."

He took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

She blushed.

"Turn around."

She turned,and barely a minute later.

_**SPLASH!**_

She cringed when she felt some water hit her back.

"Come on,it's your turn!"

She sighed and turned,he was wet,without a shirt,and from what she knew everything else.

"Turn around…"

He turned as she slowly undressed…

* * *

><p>"We really shouldn't have done that…"<p>

She laughed,"That's what I've been saying the whole time!"

"It was still fun…"

She rolled her eyes,"We should do it again sometime."

She stopped walking.

"Um…"

He stopped walking,and thought.

"I'll go if you can help me find these things."

He dug in his pack until he found a crumpled piece of paper,and handed it to her.

She looked it over and smiled.

"I only know what some of these are,but sure where's the store?"

He smiled,"Right around the corner,come on."

"I'll walk you to the castle after this,'Kay?"

She stiffened,but followed him anyway not contradicting him.

* * *

><p>She was sad,and a little nervous,but somehow relieved.<p>

She didn't have to hide like a fugitive...

She didn't have to worry about this place...

She didn't have to leave him _just _yet...

She laughed tears streaming down her face as she slid down.

So much for running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally!God this was such a pain to make…This is based off of a song by All Time Low it's called Paint you Wings.I'm sorry for those waiting on Whoops! and any random <strong>**updates I just don't have time anymore!It's so frustrating.**

**My story got deleted…I'm so sad : ( I saved the chapters though so it's not all bad.(Hey,that rhymed!)**

**Finished:{01-21-2015}**

**Posted:{01-23-2015}**

**Putting the yay before pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
